charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SavePrue15
Welcome to my Talk Page! Pearl Pictures Could you show them to me first. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 07:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Here they areM (talk) 07:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Pearl_Russell2.jpg| Anton_2.jpg| Pearl.jpg| :The first one is fine, but if we're going to change her profile picture, it would be best to use the left picture in her True Nature section. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 07:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Quote on Your page That love quote is a really nice one, but I don't remember Grams saying that. I think it was Piper. From what episode is it from? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 07:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Umm im not really sure actually! I know it was from when Prue was alive im trying to find it im not sure but now its really bothering me I might have gotten it mixed up with a diffrent grams love qoute so you might be right actuallyM (talk) 07:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ...Okay I found it it was actually Piper oh gosh how embarressing i did get it mixed up with another grams qoute its from Dream Sorcerer...And yeah tis one of my favorite qoutes :) M (talk) 07:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I knew it was Piper :p It's nothing to be embarrassed about ;-) --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 07:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha Whats your Favorite Charmed qoute?M (talk) 07:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know. I have many :p --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 07:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Report Problem If you have a problem with me, talk to me about it on my talk page. If you want to report a problem on an article, it needs to be about the article. ::I have a complaint to make about the admin called 'The Book' they seem to think that they own the site and they forget that there are other editors on this wiki. Me and many other editors have tried making pages better by rearranging pictures etc. and he constantly undos what we have doen even though whatwe have done is nothing that needs to be undone The book feels as if what we have done isnt to "his likeing" it doesnt belong on the site. He is very bigoted and this needs to be addressed. He has blocked :I don't undo all edits! If pictures are arranged, then they have to be arranged good. Sometimes editors put them on bad places so I undo the edit. :I undid your edit on Pearl Russell's article because it was an unneeded edit. The actor's name was already added, the picture was better and the way her species was shown was also better. I had every reason to undo that edit. :I know there are still editors and I don't think I own this site, but I'm responsible for many things on here. I don't hear the other editors complain. If I undo an edit from them, they know when I'm right and when not. You on the other hand, don't seem to get that. As long as your edits are not undone or edited after you, everything is fine. You can't even say something without putting it in caps. :I'm really getting fed up from you and all those like you. If you don't like someone editing your edits, then don't edit at all and just leave. :--'TheBook' — (talk | ) 11:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Listen I feel really terrible about the way i was acting the last few times we had interaction. I really care for charmed and just want whats best for this site as do you. I am terribly sorry for my behavior. There is really no excuse for my actions i feel so bad! I really aologiese and honestly i only kept undoing the christy and firestarter pages to piss you off. Honestly im not usually like that and i dont resally know why i did that in the first place. The reason probably being that i really dont like to be corrected but that still doesnt excuse my behavior. Im sooo sorry and i really hope you can forgive me! I hope we can just say this is all water under the bridge. M (talk) 04:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::It's all water under the bridge ;-) I can understand how it feels, having had the same experiences once or twice. All is forgiven. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 11:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thak you. hi! thank you for your message, I don't have all books of the charmed series, because i'm spanish and in my country, don't release all books, but i have found a lot of information in various pages: - http://thedemonsjumble.com/books-index.htm - http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/series/charmed/ (also you could buy in) and i believe that you could buy the books in amazon or ebay. Good luck! pd: sorry for my bad english xD... Thank You --Fran sm 89 11:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh! No its cool! Where I live there are a lot of Spanish people and thanks so much! 18:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC)M (talk) Love quote Hey I really like your love quote what prue said ;) Alexander 19:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :pardon, piper :) [[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] Blessed Be! 20:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC)